


please don't take my sunshine away

by HuggabugTheGreat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Singing, Stabbing, could be read as platonic if u squint, dsmp!bad, dsmp!skeppy, i dont condone shipping real ppl, lives are connected, these are just their dsmp characters, they sing u are my sunshine, this is 4 days of my life i will never get back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggabugTheGreat/pseuds/HuggabugTheGreat
Summary: "Please,"Skeppy is looking at him like his singing is the only thing keeping him alive."Sing..sing that song you used to sing me.. th-the one about sunshine.. Please?"Yes. Bad knows the one. It'd been his favorite.His throat is constricted with tears.But he has to do it.For him.-----Bad promised never to leave him, and he'd be damned if he broke that promise.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	please don't take my sunshine away

“-Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Not a second after he finishes singing the final verse, the air fills with the amicable applause of Skeppy, the head that’s nestled comfortably in his lap raising to reveal a pair of vibrant, though admittedly sleepy brown eyes and a pleasant grin. It said so little, and yet so much at once, despite the silence which had befallen them. Bad refused to break it. How could he ever think to talk through this fluttering in his chest anyway?

Fortunately, Skeppy took initiative, parting lips to confess.

“I like when you sing.”

He chuckles, though there is very little humor to be found. The reveal had caused his breath to stagger. Skeppy likes his singing. It shouldn’t really come as a shock, considering Bad will constantly be found humming or whistling a tune, you don’t have much of a choice to like his singing if you’re going to be around him. Still. Sheepishly, it makes Bad turn away, running his fingers over the stem of a cornflower beside him. These flower fields are chock full of them, poppies too, though Bad doesn’t like them as much as Skeppy does. The reason why is another obvious secret.

Yet he is denied the privilege of diverting his attention from the situation, as the boy speaks again, calling his name.

“Hey Bad?”

“Yes Sgeppy?”

Skeppy seems to hesitate, as if contemplating saying whatever’s on his mind, fearful of what will happen if he speaks. Yet he does.

“Promise..we’ll be together? Always?”

How could one answer to such a heavy question like that? Nothing lasted forever, not even friendships you swore would. And Bad hated making promises. Skeppy understood that, didn’t he?

But when the one asking is Skeppy, saying yes doesn’t seem so difficult.

“Well it’s not easy to leave someone when your soul is bonded to them. Besides, how could I ever leave someone so muffiny?”

He smiled.

Bad would always remember that smile.

Gently, he hunched his back to tuck a strand of hair behind his companion’s ear, all too lost in Skeppy’s chestnut hues to notice his tail wrapped subconsciously around Skeppy’s leg,

“I promise.”

\-----

It shouldn't be possible for one person to feel so much pain, but it is. Before he knows it Skeppy is lowering his gaze to glare at the blade that has pierced past flesh and cloth. His signature blue hoodie stained by an outpouring of blood that quickly begins to spread throughout the fabric, coloring it redder and redder by the second. There’s so much- so much and coming out so fast- And Skeppy realizes his vision is going blurry and he can't breath properly anymore and-

**No.**

_No._ He _can’t_ be dying, he can't die- he can't-

His eyes come snapping back up, meeting Bad's wild and terrified white hues as the revelation spurs in his head.

This is his last life.

And that means-

Both legs buckle underneath him, and he begins to fall with a choked grunt.

A guttural scream releases from the demon's mouth as the boy in front of him collapses. He rushes forward at once, taking the initiative to catch Skeppy in his arms before his head can collide with the hard floor. One look at the sword lodged into Skeppy's stomach, and Bad knows their death is inevitable. The wound is far beyond his abilities to heal, beyond anyone's probably. His stomach drops harshly at the realization. This is Skeppy's final life and there is nothing, **nothing** Bad can do to heal him.

The headbox has been promptly lifted off, leaving Bad to observe the agonized expression that's painted his sun-kissed face. Battered skin, jagged and rapidly paling. Life is seeping out of him. Skeppy, his best friend, his soul, the boy Bad had sworn to protect, through the revolutions, through the wars, through the Egg situation even, was dying. He was dying and Bad could do nothing but watch. The thought alone is enough to bring him to tears, nevermind the fact this means certain doom for him too. They prick at his eyes, dripping down his cheeks in a sorrowful symphony as he fails to repress them, tears that come not for his own life, but to the sight of his friend in so much pain. There is no use in comforting him, in saying he'll be alright, because he won't be and they both know it. For as much as Bad has called him a muffinhead, Skeppy is no fool.

At once Bad shuffles to cradle him in his arms, bringing him close to his chest, hanging onto him like a lifeline. Which.. He supposed he was. One that was soon to perish.

“No,” Bad’s voice is frail, disbelieving, as finally the reality of it all has set in. It had felt so surreal at first, Bad hoped it was just a nightmare, and he’d awake with Skeppy beside him just like always. But it wasn’t. It was all very, very real.

Skeppy seems to notice this, the way Bad's breath hitched and his eyes became acute with awareness. "I-I'm sorry-" He begins before Bad cuts him off, breaking into a fit.

“N-No.” He's shaking his head desperately, clutching at the shredded hoodie, fingers becoming coated in a thin layer of blood. “No, _no_ no no **no!!** **Sgeppy!”**

How cruel the world could be- how very adamant life is to tear you to shreds like it had now. What they did to deserve such a despair inducing punishment was anybody’s guess. Their lives, full of promise, were ending, seemingly without good reason.

Tears catching in his throat, Skeppy slumps his head against the demon’s shoulder, weakly reaching out a hand to cup at Bad’s cheek. “Bad,” he calls, to which the latter begins to sob louder, blabbering more incoherent sounds. Bad can't do it. He can’t bear to see him like this. So weak and fragile and maimed, knowing there’s nothing he can do except panic and cry.

If not for the crippling pain, his crying would have been what hurt Skeppy the most.

"Bad," The name is whimpered again to no response. Bad must have not heard him, or perhaps he did and Skeppy is in too much pain to catch it, or maybe he hadn't said anything at all. His body is burning, breaths coming in quick and shallow. Agony lights every inch of him till it becomes too much to take.

“It hurts,” Is the only thing he can muster the energy to say. That completely breaks the other. What were once sobs are now wails of grief, cascades rolling down his chin, crying his lungs out in anguish. It’s all his fault. He should have- he could have done more to save him- He was supposed to protect him.

**_"Bad."_ **

Skeppy has to call his name more than once before the older boy hears him in between bawls.

"P-please, si-"

The words are cut into when Skeppy coughs up a spurt of blood that splatters his blue- now half red hoodie. Bad begins another panicked keen until Skeppy shushes him with a groan, loudly repeating. "Sing."

Bad blinks. Sing?

_"Please,"_

Skeppy is looking at him like his singing is the only thing keeping him alive.

"Sing..sing that song you used to sing me.. th-the one about sunshine. Please.."

Yes. Bad knows the one. It'd been his favorite.

His throat is constricted with tears.

But he has to do it.

For him.

Wiping away tears, Bad nods. If this is his last request, the last thing they will do alive, Bad can’t refuse.

Through the lump in his throat, he begins.

_“The other night dear,”_

_“As I lay sleeping,”_

_“I dreamt I held you, inside my arms.”_

_“When I awoke dear,”_

_“I was mistaken,”_

_“So I hung my head and I cried.”_

It is at this point Skeppy's breath has slowed, his eyes fluttered shut, the gentle rise and fall of his chest his only movement. Instinctively, Bad brings his forehead to his, continuing.

_“You are my sunshine.”_

_“My only sunshine.”_

_“You make me happy,”_

_“When skies are gray.”_

_“You’ll never know dear.”_

_“How much I **love** you._”

The final verse is a whispered breath.

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

.

Silence has befallen them again. Their heads are linked together, neither daring to speak for a moment. Until Bad breaks it.

"Wherever we go after this. N-No matter what I’ll- I’ll find you again.”

Bad hates making promises, but he means it. He promised they’d always be together. Death would not do them part, he wouldn't let it.

Using what sliver of energy he has left, Skeppy weakly reaches out his hand to clutch at Bad’s, and the brief remainder of their lives are spent intertwining their fingers, rasping the quietest “Thank you.”

Bad's forehead refuses to leave that of his friend's as Skeppy takes his final breaths. Believe it or not, they're smiling, though their throats are tight with tears and Skeppy's mouth has a trickle of blood going down to his chin. They're smiling brightly like it is any other day. There's nothing to be frowning for. This was not the end, they were not leaving each other. Whatever came next, they'd face it together.

Just like he always promised.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @w0rmgutzz  
> Thanks for reading! This is my first fandom fic I've ever written, so I hope it was good! Also, big thank you to my editors, beta readers, and besties Red and Karma <333 love you guys


End file.
